The Fallen Ones: Book One
by ArrancarOne
Summary: Naruto is stuck. He's been forced to stay in the village because the seal on the Kyuubi has gotten too weak, and now he's been stuck in his house for about two weeks. However, after a new visitor arives, Naruto might be the least of Konoha's problems.


The Fallen Ones

A story in the Naruto Universe

((Author notes and Disclaimer: Before I say anything, I'd like to point out that I own nothing of the Naruto Universe, except for the character I'm going to add.

This is my very first fan fiction, written two years ago. Now, I was eleven back then and, well, it was really bad. So I fixed it after watching and reading the manga of Naruto and this is what I came up with in the end. It might not be my best work to this day...but I think it's a pretty good story. I would like some constructive criticism, but if you don't like it, I would prefer you to say so in a...helpful way and tell me what you didn't like so I may improve. I've had bad dealings with some Fan fiction sites in the past.

Well that's enough of that, enjoy...))

Chapter One: Stuck Inside.

The rain hammered hard on the window pane. With each drop that landed there was a loud ticking, so that it sounded like someone was dropping an large amount of marbles on it. The weather had been dreadful for the past week and to make things worse, there had been no activities or interesting events at all in a while either. A hot breath fogged up the window and one pale hand was placed in the glass. Naruto looked out in a sad way out the window, his forehead touching the glass. He sighed and then stepped away from the window, but the room his was in, didn't brighten his mood anymore than the rain outside. In fact, it angered him that he had been confined to the space around his house for two weeks, without any missions or contact with anyone. He hadn't see Sakura or Kakashi-Sensei in a good four days and counting.

After his last mission everything seemed to go wrong. They had found a strange ninja group in the middle of a forest far west of Konoha. Naruto and Sakura were separated from Kakashi and found them selves alone. Soon after they were ambushed. Naruto called upon the Kyuubi's power, but then something went wrong. The seal, loosened too far and Naruto was consumed by the Fox's will. His body was fused with the chakra of the Demon within, until he bacame half demon himself and he had six tails as if the seal was on the brink of breaking. This had happened once before, but not to six tails. Four was his maximum before. Naruto killed all the ninja and also, almost killed Sakura. He rampaged through the forest, knocking down trees and suddenly, the kyuubi withdrew for some reason. Naruto collapsed on the ground and passed out for three day after that. He woke up and was confined to his room, and that's how it all began.

Naruto Slammed his hand on his hand, hard on the wall of his bed room and felt his hand bleed a bit from it. He brought his hand up to his mouth to lick off some of the blood and wipe the rest away from his hand with a wet cloth that stung badly over the cut. Naruto sat back and then heard and strange swishing noise out the window and yet distant. It was loud and behind it were...footsteps, maybe seven or eight people running and one, gliding, no maybe jumping. Naruto jumped out of bed, wrapped his injured hand in a cloth and ran outside without a raincoat or umbrella. When he reached the outside he ran out of the village towards the sound.

There was one cloaked figure being attacked by seven other ninja. They all seemed foreign and from the sound of their converstation, it was about money.

"You little bastard!" Said the tallest of the group of attacking ninja. "You cheated us!!

The cloaked figure let out a small chuckle and turned to them.

"No, you cheated yourselves. I made the bet, you lost it...fair and square on my part, now on the matter of how you got the money...that's questionable."

The leader of the group growled and then signaled the others to attack. They all took out three or four Kunai and got ready to throw them. Naruto, who was hidden behind the gates, covered his eyes and expected to see the cloaked figure dead with 24 kunai or more sticking out of hid back. The cloaked figure smiled and in an almost, invisible motion, caught all the projectile and threw them at the enemy ninja. Suddenly, all the ninja fell, and each ninja had a kunai between their eyes, except for one, that his the chest of another. The cloaked figure went over to the body of the ninja with the kunai in his chest and pulled it out. Blood dripped from it and the person examined it.

"Hmmm, I was...off." Then he began to walk into the village. As he got closer Naruto began to lose his breath, as a sudden wave of pressure hit him. He sank to his knees and was unable to breath. Thoughts of death and blodd crept into his mind as the person walked by and then he realized...it was the person's chakra, leaking and oozing. Spreading through every crevice and alley way, like some deadly disease, and then as he was just past, the pressure lifed and the person was gone. Naruto gasped for air, tears running from his eyes, from the lack of air, and he could feel, the Kyuubi inside, cowering.

Naruto ran home and entered the bathroom, and washed his face. The blood from his injured hand colored the water red after he removed the cloth. he looked in the mirror and sighed. He had a cup of ramen and then got into bed. It was difficult to sleep. The feeling of that chakra seemed to eat his life away. He began to doze off after an hour of staring at the ceiling, but the had strange nightmares about the cloaked figure, the thouse people he killed,


End file.
